harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
8. Kapitel: Die Anhörung
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 8. Kapitel: Die Anhörung (im Original: The Hearing) Harry erkennt den Gerichtssaal sofort wieder als eben den, in dem er eingetaucht in Dumbledores Erinnerungen im Denkarium drei Prozesse gegen Todesser miterlebt hat (s. HP IV/30). Genau wie damals die Lestranges muss nun Harry auf dem Anklagestuhl Platz nehmen, an dessen Armlehnen bedrohliche Ketten rasseln. Die Richterinnen und Richter sitzen an aufsteigenden Bänken ringsum. In dieser einschüchternden Atmosphäre beginnt die Verhandlung gegen Harry mit einer unfreundlichen Rüge des Zaubereiministers Fudge, dass Harry trotz rechtzeitiger Benachrichtigung zu spät erschienen sei (Harrys Rechtfertigungsversuch geht unter). Dann diktiert Fudge dem Protokollanten Percy Weasley die Formalitäten: Angeklagt sei Harry Potter wegen eines Verstoßes gegen den Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei und gegen das Internationale Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei. Die Anhörung werde durchgeführt von ihm, Amelia Bones, der Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und Dolores Umbridge, der Ersten Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers. Überraschend für alle taucht eben in diesem Moment Albus Dumbledore auf. Er erklärt höflich, dass die Nachricht von der Terminverschiebung ihn offenbar verfehlt habe. Glücklicherweise sei er aber zu früh im Ministerium eingetroffen und so sei ja alles noch mal gut gegangen. Der Minister, der offensichtlich nicht mit Dumbledores Erscheinen gerechnet hat, muss zähneknirschend ebenso freundlich reagieren. Fudge "überführt" Harry mit geschwollenen Tatsachenfeststellungen. Harry kann sie zwar nicht ganz zurückweisen, aber seine Einwände und Erklärungen bleiben auf der Strecke. Als Harry beteuert, zwei Dementoren hätten ihn und seinen Cousin bedroht und er habe sie mit einem Patronus abgewehrt, stößt er bei den meisten Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot auf Unglauben. Unbeabsichtigt beeindruckt er aber Amelia Bones damit, dass er bereits als 15-Jähriger einen "gestaltlichen Patronus" heraufbeschwören kann. Fudge will die Geschichte mit den Dementoren als eine von Harrys Erfindungen abtun, aber da bringt Dumbledore Mrs Figg als Augenzeugin. Sie behauptet (fälschlicherweise), als Squib hätte sie alles genau beobachtet. Ihre Beschreibung der Geschehnisse enthält zwar optische Fehler, aber das Gefühl, das die Dementoren bei ihr ausgelöst haben, stimmt genau, denn magische und nicht-magische Menschen spüren es gleichermaßen. Als Fudge Mrs Figgs Aussage als unglaubwürdig abtut und Harry endlich verurteilen will, widerspricht Amelia Bones deshalb erneut. Dumbledore versichert sich bei ihr das nachgeprüft werde, ob tatsächlich Dementoren in Little Whinging waren und Harry in berechtigter Notwehr gezaubert hat. In die Enge getrieben weist Fudge diese Möglichkeit weit von sich, weil ja wohl niemand im Ministerium den Dementoren einen derartigen Befehl geben würde. Damit tappt er wieder in eine Falle: Dumbledore wendet ein, die Dementoren würden wohl nicht mehr ausschließlich vom Ministerium kontrolliert, wie er ja schon seit Wochen sage. Über dieses Thema will Fudge nicht reden und so flüchtet er in nicht aktuelle Beschuldigungen gegen Harry. Die Vorgehensweise des Ministers wirkt zunehmend unsolide. Dumbledores Hinweis auf die ganz neue Praxis des Ministeriums, schon bei einer disziplinarischen Anhörung den gesamten Zaubergamot einzuberufen, verstärkt den Eindruck noch, dass der Minister übertreibe. Als Dumbledore das Hohe Gericht um ein abschließendes Urteil bittet, wird Harry von den meisten Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot freigesprochen. Gegen Harrys Freispruch votiert neben Fudge selbst auch seine Erste Untersekretärin Dolores Umbridge. Zu Harrys Enttäuschung verabschiedet sich Dumbledore unmittelbar nach der Urteilsverkündung aus der Verhandlung, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AI